keepers_of_eaglelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Doran
Doran is a psychic hobo and a supporting character in Keepers of Eagleland. Appearance Personality History Early Life Munation Arc Ardunt Arc Casinolet Arc Tra'cer Arc Fearing the end of the world if Gerald, Ruby, and Fred were to continue their adventure, Doran and the Rowdy Rockets went to Fourside, where they stole Enrich Flavor's helicopter to go look for Doran's former teammates. After finding and landing on Wilfred's airship, Doran found the people he were looking for, sensing them with his birthmark. Just as Fred moved to attack, Doran used PSI Block on him, rendering the Greaser completely powerless. Then, he ordered the Rowdy Rockets to kill the other heroes while he focused on Ruby. During their fight, Doran gloated that he and the Rowdy Rockets would win the fight because the Apple told him so, but Ruby knew that he was lying. Eventually, Doran revealed the real reason he wanted to kill Ruby, Gerald, and Fred - the Apple told him of a prophecy the three were involved with, in which their activities would lead to the end of the world. Despite this forewarning, Ruby continued fighting Doran, forcing Doran to use Brainshock to distract her and lead Ruby to a wormhole, where she would be disintegrated. By this time, the Rody rockets had been defeated - Lenny by Gerald, Hubert by Fred, and Martin by Everdred. At Gerald's prompting, Fred quickly went after Doran and proceeded to beat up the man, saving Ruby from certain doom and restoring Fred's powers. Fred then attempted to imprison Doran with ice, but Doran frees himself with PK Beam and then uses PK Flash to distract Fred so he could shoot Fred in the head. However, he made the mistake of taunting the Greaser as he prepared to kill him, resulting in Gerald incapacitating Doran with a Power Smash to save Fred. Everdred then used a pendulum to hypnotize Doran into unconsciousness, ending the fight. Doran and the Rowdy Rockets later woke up just in time to flee the airship as it went down, wrecked severely by Huojin's use of PK Starstorm. They boarded Everdred's Tom Cheeky's restaurant, which had been left behind, and narrowly avoided going down with the airship. Mars Arc Doran drops off the Rowdy Rockets at the Yucca Desert, where he berates them all for failing to kill Fred, Gerald, and Ruby. He tells them to find a weapon that'll do the job the next time around, and flies off to Merrysville in Tom Cheeky's. Abilities Physical capabilities PSI powers Telepathy: PK Ground: Paralysis: Brainshock: PK Beam: PK Flash: Doran can produce a bright flash of light that results in various effects, including crying and paralysis, and instantly knocking out a person. It was used in the Munation arc, first to try subdue Apple Guy, then to knock out Fred after he snapped from the emotional torment of being in the mines. It was later used in the Tra'cer arc to briefly stun Fred, so that Doran could try shooting him in the head. PSI Block: Doran can completely suppress a psychic's powers, making him a living nightmare. However, if he is somehow incapacitated, the PSI Block will fail and the suppressed powers will be restored. He first used it on Fred in the Tra'cer arc, to increase the chances of Fred getting killed. However, that did not stop the Greaser from defeating Hubert with just his switchblade, then going after Doran and beating him up to save Ruby. Other skills Trivia * Doran was intended to be a main character, forming a group of four with Gerald, Fred, and Ruby. But due to problems with Clouder constantly not showing up during the production of the Ardunt arc, it was decided that Doran be made into a supporting character instead.